


[PODFIC] i wanted to hurt you but the victory is that i could not stomach it

by kerravon



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6690934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author: "Originally written on tumblr [9/7/11]; the title, a line from Richard Siken's "Snow And Dirty Rain," served as the prompt."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] i wanted to hurt you but the victory is that i could not stomach it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i wanted to hurt you but the victory is that i could not stomach it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/359324) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



**Length:** 8 Minutes 22 Seconds

MP3 (7.70MB): [ i wanted to hurt you but the victory is that i could not stomach it - mp3](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/dqn81j)  
M4b Audiobook (1.02MB):[ i wanted to hurt you but the victory is that i could not stomach it - M4b](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/12mpmw)

Streaming: 

Text available at: [i wanted to hurt you but the victory is that i could not stomach it](http://archiveofourown.org/works/359324)  
The music is a cover of "Hurt" sung by Johnny Cash. If you've not seen the video, it will bring you to tears. On youtube: [Hurt](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vt1Pwfnh5pc) (and I don't usually like country music)

Listen now at Soundcloud: [i wanted to hurt you but the victory is that i could not stomach it](https://soundcloud.com/linda-k-james/i-wanted-to-hurt-you-but-the-victory-is-that-i-could-not-stomach-it)


End file.
